NightWeapons
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Night Enchanted Weapons ~ 2 ~ 6 Infinite Use _________________________________________________ ~ 14 10 FREEZER 20% Infinite Use _________________________________________________ ~ 105 ALLALL FREEZER 20% Infinite Use _________________________________________________ Item Name: Devil Sledger Type: Weapon Rarity: 106 Description This hammer is used to summon evil spirits only on the night of Halloween.', BALLOON, true, ABOVE, true, FADEIN, 500, FADEOUT, 500)"> ~ 6 ~ 6 Infinite Use _________________________________________________ Item Name: Bloody Pumpkin Carver Type: Weapon Rarity: 100 Description Used to scare off kids messing with your pumpkins.', BALLOON, true, ABOVE, true, FADEIN, 500, FADEOUT, 500)"> ~ 14 Infinite Use Limited _________________________________________________ Item Name: Zombie Bone Wand Type: Weapon Rarity: 100 Description Made from rotting flesh of a zombie, has the power to raise the undead.', BALLOON, true, ABOVE, true, FADEIN, 500, FADEOUT, 500)"> ~ 12 ALL Infinite Use Limited _________________________________________________ Item Name: Sacrificial Dagger Type: Weapon Rarity: 106 Description This dagger was used in Wayob\'s day to make Ichumon strong by sacrificing another.', BALLOON, true, ABOVE, true, FADEIN, 500, FADEOUT, 500)"> 6 Infinite Use Limited _________________________________________________ Item Name: Poisoned Blow Darts Type: Weapon Rarity: 100 Description Shoot enemies down with these blow darts, they are enhanced with the power of Pantheon.', BALLOON, true, ABOVE, true, FADEIN, 500, FADEOUT, 500)"> ~ 8~ 8 Infinite Use Limited _________________________________________________ Item Name: Shadow Staff Type: Weapon Rarity: 106 Description Made from Crusade Arena Monsters\' shadows.', BALLOON, true, ABOVE, true, FADEIN, 500, FADEOUT, 500)"> ~ 12 Infinite Use _________________________________________________ Item Name: Pumpkin Soul Sword Type: Weapon Rarity: 100 Description This sword has mysterious spirit power within.', BALLOON, true, ABOVE, true, FADEIN, 500, FADEOUT, 500)"> ~ 7~ 8 Infinite Use Limited _________________________________________________ Item Name: Dark Magic Mace Type: Weapon Rarity: 100 Description Fueled with The Darkest Tower energy, this mace was wielded by Corek\'s most powerful guards.', BALLOON, true, ABOVE, true, FADEIN, 500, FADEOUT, 500)"> ~ 6~ 73 Infinite Use _________________________________________________ Item Name: Twin Lepardos Swords Type: Weapon Rarity: 81 Description Fight in style with matching Lepardos Swords.', BALLOON, true, ABOVE, true, FADEIN, 500, FADEOUT, 500)"> ~ 2~ 2~ 2 Infinite Use _________________________________________________ Item Name: Ellunes Pendant of Rage Type: Weapon Rarity: 106 Description All of Ellune\'s oppressed feelings and built-up anger during her 1000 years of time spent trapped in ice will be unleashed. Who dares to feel the wrath of this pendant?', BALLOON, true, ABOVE, true, FADEIN, 500, FADEOUT, 500)"> 1010 FREEZER 10% Infinite Use _________________________________________________ Item Name: Chewy and Noobs Sword of Wonder Type: Weapon Rarity: 107 Description OUCH...that really hurt!!', BALLOON, true, ABOVE, true, FADEIN, 500, FADEOUT, 500)"> ~ 2~ 2 Infinite Use _________________________________________________ Item Name: Iraknid Bomb Type: Weapon Rarity: 90 Description One of the scariest bombs around.', BALLOON, true, ABOVE, true, FADEIN, 500, FADEOUT, 500)"> ~ 5 Once Per Battle _________________________________________________ Item Name: Zombie Shotgun Type: Weapon Rarity: 100 Description Become a Zombie killing legend with this quad-shotgun!', BALLOON, true, ABOVE, true, FADEIN, 500, FADEOUT, 500)"> 22222222 FREEZER 10% Heal 50 HP Infinite Use Limited _________________________________________________ Item Name: Dr Dims Ultra Top Secret Hush Hush Ray Gun Type: Weapon Rarity: 100 Description Shh!! its a secret project! (this weapon is night enchanted - description will be edited once night enchantment has been added to database.)', BALLOON, true, ABOVE, true, FADEIN, 500, FADEOUT, 500)"> 663 33 Infinite Use Limited _________________________________________________ Item Name: Sceptre Of Hate Type: Weapon Rarity: 101 Description Wield this weapon carefully!', BALLOON, true, ABOVE, true, FADEIN, 500, FADEOUT, 500)"> 20 Semi-Breakable Limited _________________________________________________ Item Name: Hate Amulet Type: Weapon Rarity: 106 Description Darkness will pass into you once you equip this item to your Ichumon', BALLOON, true, ABOVE, true, FADEIN, 500, FADEOUT, 500)"> 15 Once Per Battle Limited _________________________________________________ Item Name: Astro Dagger Type: Weapon Rarity: 59 Description This is one knife you do not want stabbing you. Wait, why would you want any knife stabbing you?', BALLOON, true, ABOVE, true, FADEIN, 500, FADEOUT, 500)"> ~ 2~ 2 Infinite Use _________________________________________________ Item Name: Shooting Star Bat Type: Weapon Rarity: 99 Description Shoot for the stars and make your foes see stars at the same time!', BALLOON, true, ABOVE, true, FADEIN, 500, FADEOUT, 500)"> ~ 4~ 4~ 4 Infinite Use _________________________________________________ Item Name: Hourglass of Change Type: Weapon Rarity: 100 Description With this weapon by your side, you can control the change of all.', BALLOON, true, ABOVE, true, FADEIN, 500, FADEOUT, 500)"> ~ 2~ 2~ 2~ 2~ 2~ 2~ 2~ 2 ~ 2~ 2~ 2~ 2~ 2~ 2~ 2~ 2 FREEZER 33% Heal 25 HP Once Per Battle Limited _________________________________________________ Item Name: Coreks Crooked Candy Cane Type: Weapon Rarity: 106 Description This candy cane is so crooked and sour, no one should want it.', BALLOON, true, ABOVE, true, FADEIN, 500, FADEOUT, 500)"> 10 Infinite Use _________________________________________________ Item Name: Spider Axe Type: Weapon Rarity: 100 Description This spooky axe has a poison tip due to the attached spider.', BALLOON, true, ABOVE, true, FADEIN, 500, FADEOUT, 500)"> 66 88 FREEZER 10% Heal 25 HP Once Per Battle _________________________________________________ Item Name: Dark Wing Axe Type: Weapon Rarity: 103 Description This axe is cut to the degree to slice through anything.', BALLOON, true, ABOVE, true, FADEIN, 500, FADEOUT, 500)"> ~ 8~ 9 222 Infinite Use Limited _________________________________________________ Item Name: Cursed Scimitar Type: Weapon Rarity: 106 Description A blade of evil and dark curses.', BALLOON, true, ABOVE, true, FADEIN, 500, FADEOUT, 500)"> 53 Infinite Use _________________________________________________ Item Name: Moon Axe Type: Weapon Rarity: 104 Description This axe\'s blade is shaped liek a crescent moon. When you slash at your foes with this blade, the moon smiles to himself. ', BALLOON, true, ABOVE, true, FADEIN, 500, FADEOUT, 500)"> 5~ 10 Infinite Use Limited _________________________________________________ Item Name: Floating Ferret of Fun-Filled Death Type: Weapon Rarity: 107 Description What? Ferrets can float!', BALLOON, true, ABOVE, true, FADEIN, 500, FADEOUT, 500)"> ~ 13 Once Per Battle _________________________________________________ Item Name: Gravity Staff Type: Weapon Rarity: 99 Description With this staff you can manipulate gravity and give battling a whole new perspective.', BALLOON, true, ABOVE, true, FADEIN, 500, FADEOUT, 500)"> ~ 8 Infinite Use Limited _________________________________________________ Item Name: Anti-Gravity Hammer Type: Weapon Rarity: 80 Description This hammer will repel gravity with every swing!', BALLOON, true, ABOVE, true, FADEIN, 500, FADEOUT, 500)"> 4 ~ 5 Infinite Use Limited _________________________________________________ Item Name: Celestial Loket Wand Type: Weapon Rarity: 99 Description Fallen from the sky, this wand has galactic powers.', BALLOON, true, ABOVE, true, FADEIN, 500, FADEOUT, 500)"> ~ 10 Semi-Breakable Limited _________________________________________________ Item Name: Eye of the Loket Type: Weapon Rarity: 95 Description A powerful talisman imbued with the mysticism of the Loket.', BALLOON, true, ABOVE, true, FADEIN, 500, FADEOUT, 500)"> ~ 9 Semi-Breakable Limited _________________________________________________ Item Name: Radeks Crippling Blade of Bane Type: Weapon Rarity: 104 Description Radek forged this sword in the pits of darkness. Legends say this sword has a manipulating power over the night!', BALLOON, true, ABOVE, true, FADEIN, 500, FADEOUT, 500)"> ~ 12 ~ 7 Infinite Use Limited